theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-dragon
Proto-dragons (also spelled proto dragons or protodragons) are the long-forgotten forbearers of the dragon species living in Northrend. The vrykul were the first to recognize their potential. Or maybe the second, depending on how you look at it. Background The proto-dragons were the early version of dragons before they evolved into the sapient, beautiful majestic creatures they are known as today. Proto-drakes are generally bestial and display none of the great intelligence and wisdom of true dragons, though some in prehistoric Azeroth were capable of rational thought and broken speech, such as those who would become the Dragon Aspects. Kalecgos notes in his visions of the past that this is extremely odd. Proto-dragon whelps grow at an incredibly rate and can devour nearly twice their weight in raw meat per day. Galakrond, a massive proto-dragon, is known as the "progenitor of dragonkind" and long ago resorted to cannibalism; this act of consuming other proto-dragons gave Galakrond unbelievable strength and increased his size, but horribly mutated his body as well. It is said that from Galakrond the Titans created the Aspects, but this is a rumor the Aspects actively encouraged so as to keep the truth about Galakrond a secret from the dragonflights. The vrykul frequently use proto-dragons as flying mounts in the Howling Fjord and other parts of Northrend, and can be seen doing so in their constant siege of Valgarde. Wild proto-drakes can be seen in areas such as Storm Peaks and Sholazar Basin. Bronze proto-drakes from the Bronze Dragonshrine are used as mounts by the Argent Crusade in Icecrown. The Time-Lost Proto Drake is famous for being extremely hard to catch, a possible reflection on the species. Black proto-drakes were bred specifically to honor those heroes who showed exceptional resilience and fortitude facing the dangers in Northrend, and the plagued proto-drakes to honor those who showed significant courage and persistence. Garrosh brought some proto-drakes from Northrend to invade Ashenvale. With the end of black dragonflight, the Dragonmaw clan now subverts proto-drakes for the needs of the Horde. Types *'Red proto-dragons' Which appear most abundant throughout Northrend. *'Blue proto-dragons' Mostly only found in the Storm Peaks. *'Green proto-dragons' Haven't made an appearance, though one can be acquired through the Oracles. *'Bronze proto-dragons' Have been seen in Icecrown working alongside their dragon brethren, some serve the Jotunheim vrykul, one apparently lost in time. *'Black proto-dragons' Only one known (presumed), Broodmother Slivina in Sholazar Basin. *'Plagued proto-dragons' Plagued blue proto-drakes (presumed), can be found in the Storm Peaks and Icecrown. *'Violet proto-dragons' Only appears as a mount won through achievements. A small terrified one was found by Alexstrasza and Ysera in the past. *'Ironbound proto-dragons' A type of proto-dragon that appear to be covered in metal plates. Ancient types *'Blue-green proto-dragons' Coros and three others, rivals of the prehistoric Malygos. *'Blue-white proto-dragons' Malygos and those related to him, such as Tarys. *'Orange proto-dragons' Alexstrasza and her brother Dralad. *'Yellow proto-dragons' Ysera, Alexstrasza's younger sister, is a "yellowish" color despite being related to an orange. *'Charcoal grey proto-dragons' Neltharion and an animal-like one that attacked Malygos and Alexstrasza. *'Dust-Brown proto-dragons' One is seen hunting, catching two animals at once. Malygos admires his cunning and timing. Nozdormu is this color as well, possibly the same one seen hunting. *'Silver proto-dragons' Seen devoured by Galakrond and one joins in Talonixa's attack on Galakrond, breathing what appeared to be liquid metal. *'Gold proto-dragons' Talonixa and her mate Zorix. *'Copper proto-dragons' One is scarred by Talonixa's followers. *'Undead proto-dragons' Shriveled husks, nothing but skin and bone, appear mysteriously around Ancient Kalimdor. *'Silver-Green proto-dragons' One was seen attacking Neltharion and Nozdormu after being bitten by an Undead. Plated proto-drake These, although distinctive looking, dragons are covered in metal plates crafted and fused onto their skin originally by Ignis the Furnace Master. Due to the metal covering nearly every part of the proto-dragon, it is hard to distinguish from which flight they could be from by simply looking at them. Trivia/Notes *Before it gives 'Root Causes', the Ember Clutch Ancient reveals that Ember Clutch was the ancient breeding ground of the proto-dragon broodmother before the vrykul perverted it. Whether it means Broodmother Slivina, Veranus, or another is unknown. *Though many proto-drakes are present in Northrend, no fully matured proto-dragons are to be found, with the possible exception of Broodmother Slivina and Veranus. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Draconic Category:Magical beasts